Hogwarts' Bounty Hunters
by Countess57
Summary: Dumbledore has hired extra protection for Hogwarts and everyone inside it and the protectors are bounty hunters, but what if Dumbledore is not only protecting his students but reuining a lost family together? A new form of HP HBP Review it PLEASE!


**_Alright everyone, this is my first fanfiction story on harry potter, so hopefully it's good. In celebration to the soon to be released Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince my story takes place in the half-blood prince with many many twists and turns it'll make your head spin. So here it is the first chapter to my insane story, I hope you like it. :) :) :0 :) :) :0 :) :) :0 :) :0 XXX Please Review XXXXX_**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Inside the deepest, darkest depths of the Forbidden Forest**

The tainted soil of the forest soaked on the crimson water that was spilled from the disembodied creatures of the night. The forest was painted in darkness, with only the slightest stream of moonlight, emitting from between the thick blanket of piney figures where the trunked bodies stood mighty, tall and strong, creating a thick inescapable barrier around the quickly rotting corpses. The only bright colour breaking through the darkness was the fiery curls of rosy red hair flying in the cold September wind. As the moonlight was reflected off the Assyrian's blade, droplets of blood fell from its razor sharp edge as silence took over the once restless and strident forest. A lone, powerful figure stood tall and straight, with the blood coated Assyrian in hand, amongst the mystical corpses and ponds of blood. a high childish laughter erupted in the forest, as if seeing dead bodies was a humorous activity. The figure turned, and stepped into the moonlight, to face the one you was laughing and smiled. "Wow, Delaney, I still can't get over how much you enjoy killing. Remind me to never get in your bad side," the figure spoke with a calm, smooth voice and with a smile still on its face. Delaney gave the figure a returning smile, except her smile was more twisted than the creature's neck that she was sitting on.

Delaney was a young girl, well more like a doll, she wore a black maid's costume and hat; her hair was the colour of tulips, put up in a high side ponytail; she had very large, mischievous ocean blue eyes and a voice like a five year old, but swear worse than a sailor. Her murder weapon was the AA-52 machine gun, which she just loved to spin around with while firing. Standing beside her was her twin sister Cymbeline; they only look alike but their personalities are completely opposite. Cymbeline, she too was a doll, was a very gentle girl and very emotional. She wore a black maid's costume just like her sister with her hair pull up to the side, but her colour was a light shade of carnation pink instead of purple like her sister's; she had very large, caring ocean blue eyes and the voice of a very young child with words of an angel. Her murder weapon was her angelic singing voice, when her opponents hear her sweet, tempting melody they freeze in place listening, while Delaney comes from behind and kills them with her AA-52. "Hey, don't worry boss, I'd never hurt ya. Especially not with Dan here," Delaney said, while pointing at a strange mishapped creature behind Cymbeline. Consumed by the shadows, a large bulky figure slumped against a tree with a pair of piercing, yet gentle, black eyes and gave Delaney and "the boss" a dopey, puppy-dog smile. Dan was a strange individual, he didn't have a distinct name for his type of species. He had the head of a buck (male deer), with a pair of very small antlers; his entire body was blue, as if he swam in a pool full of blue dye; He was a caring, yet slow, person and he protected every living thing; His murder weapon was his own two hands, when he punches someone, his fits are as tough as stone and he sends anyone to their knees in pain or into the world of unconsciousness. "Now, now we don't want to fight among ourselves because than who is going to collect all of the mon-ney, we just earned," Tristan said with a smile on his face. Tristan Heartnet was a very dashing and charming young man; he had mid-afternoon sky blue eyes that seem to always be smiling, especially at "the boss;" his hair was a deep caramel brown, that when in the sun it turned gold; his murder weapon was a fancy M9 pistol, that was always hidden inside of his raven black trench coat; he also wore a pendant called the Furnace of Mercury, it was a pendant with a demon's head carved into stone with a star pentagram behind it. "Tristan...you know what never mind. Come on guys let's bag heads and collect our bounty, alright? I'm hungry," smiled Rayna.

"The boss," Rayna is the most skilled swordsmen in the Bounty Hunter's guild; she has pure dark red rose hair, put up high in a very sharp looking ponytail, with strands of hair creating beautiful thick curls at the bottom of the ponytail; her eyes were big and narrowed with the colour of forest green and flecks of gold; she wore a leather skirt with pieces of silver plates scattered upon the fabric, she also wore a very tight fitted black and blue corset across her chest; her murder weapon was the ancient but powerful Assyrian sword, the hilt of the sword was made out of gold with roses encrusted into the gold and blade of the sword could cut anything and anyone. The five companions gathered the severed heads of now horrid smelling creatures and into a bag and left forest heading toward the large towering castle, alit with candlelight and laughter.

**At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (opening/welcoming feast)**

The Great Hall was filled students and teachers, the sound of joyous laughter, tinkling plates and glasses greeted anyone who opened the great oaken doors. The four house tables were filled with students, all dressed in the appropriateschool colours; gold and red, bronze and blue, black and gold and silver and green. At the front of the Great Hall a vast table was facing the four student occupied tables, with the stern and intelligent professors talking to one another and keeping a watchful eye over their students. The master of the school, Headmaster Dumbledore, was sitted at the staff table amongest all the greetings and summer story-telling, and when he got to feet all of the happy noise echoing off the walls died away instantly, well almost. "The very best of evenings to you!" he said, smiling broadly, his arms, as always at the beginning of the year opened wide as though to embrace the whole to his hand?" gasped the bushy-haired bookworm Hermione Granger. She was not the only one who had noticed the professor's strange hand. Dumbledore's right hand was as blackened and dead-looking as it had been on the he had come to fetch Harry from the Dursleys, many weeks ago. Whispers of uncertainty filled the once excited room. Dumblebore, interpreting them correctly, merely smiled and shook his purple-and-gold sleeve over his odd injury. "Nothing to worry about," he said airly. "Now... to our new students, welcome to our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you...." During Dumbledore's welcome speech, Harry and Hermione were whispering about the Headmaster's hand. "His hand was like that when I saw him over the summer. I thought he'd have cured it by now, though... or Madam Pomfrey would've done it," whispered Harry. It looks as if it's died," whispered Hermione, with a nauseated expression, "but there are some injuries you can't cure....old curses.... and there are poisons without antidotes...." "and Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to say that there is a ban on any joke items bought at the shop called Weasleys' Wizard Wheezers. Those who are wishing to play for their House Quidditch teams should give their names to their Heads of House as usual. We are also looking for new Quidditch commentators, who should do likewise." "We are pleased to welcome a new member of staff this year, Professor Slughorn"--- Slughorn stood up, his bald head gleaming in the candlelight, his big waistcoated belly casting the table into shadow---"is a former colleague of mine who has agreed to resume his old post as Potions master." "Potions?"

"Potions?"

The word echoed all over the Hall as people wondered if they heard he right correctly. "Potions?" said Ron and Hermione together, turning to stare at Harry. "Then Snape will---" "Professor Snape, meanwhile," said Dumbledore, raising his voice so that it carried over all the muttering, "will be taking the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." "No!" said Harry,s o loudly that many heads turned in his direction. He did not care; he was staring up at the staff table, incensed. How could Snape be given the Defense Against the Dark Arts job after all this time? Hadn't it been widely known for years the Dumbledore did not trust him to do it? Snape, who was sitting on Dumbledore's right, did not stand up his to the mention of his name; he merely raised a hand in lazy acknowledgment of the applause from the Slytherin table, yet Harry was sure he could detect a look of triumph on the features he loathed so much. "Well, there's one good thing," Harry said savagely. "Snape will be gone by the end of the year." "What do you mean?" asked Ron Weasley. "That job is jinxed. No ones lasted more than a year.... Quirrell actually died doing it...Personally, I'm going to keep my fingers crossed for another death..." "Harry!" said Hermione, shocked and reproachful. "He might just go back to teaching Potions at the end of the year," said Ron reasonably. "That Slughorn bloke might not want to stay long-term. Moody didn't." Dumbledore cleared his throat. Harry, Ron and Hermione were not the only ones who ahd been talking; the whole Hall had erupted in a buzz of conversation at the news that Snape had finally achieved his heart's desire. Seemingly oblivious to the sensational nature of the news he had just impaired, Dumbledore said nothing more about staff appointments, but waited a few seconds to ensure that the silence was absolute before continuing. "Now, as everybody in this Hall knows, Lord Voldemort and his followers are once more at large and gaining in strength." The silence seemed to tighten and strain as Dumbledore spoke. "I cannot emphasize strongly enough how dangerous the present situation is, and how much care each of us at Hogwarts must take to ensure that we reamin safe. The castle's magical fortifications have been strengthened over the summer, we are protected in new and more powerful ways, but we must still guard scrupulously against carelessness on the part of any student or member of staff. I urge you, therefore, to abide by any security restrictions that your teachers might impose upon you, however irksome you might find them---in particular, the rule that you are not to be out of after hours. I implore you, should you notice anything strange or suspicious within or outside the castle, to report it to a member of staff immediately. I trust you to conduct yourselves, always with the utmost regard for your own and others' safety." As everyone absorbed Dumbledore's words, the great oak doors of the Hall opened and Mr. Filch came running, well rather limping, down the aisle to the staff table.

Dumbledore kneeled down to hear what Mr. Filch had to say and then returned his attention to the students. "Well, everyone before Mr. Filch came to speak with me, I was about to you all that this year we will be, hopefully, having some guests stay with us, to help the teachers and I protect this school because as of late, there has been some unpleastant events happening in the Fobidden Forest. These events can not be stopped with magic--" A chorus of consern erupted in the Hall, until Dumbledore raised his voice and hands and said calmly, "do not worry, the people I am talking about are trained professionals, they will protect you. Now, Mr. Filch, will you please let are guests in so they can introdue themselves." Mr. Filch bowed his head to Dumbledore and limped back down the Hall to retrieve the guests. A second later the the great doors opened once again, to reveal not only Mr. Filch, but five other individuals. Behind Mr. Filch was a beautiful, yet fearsom young woman with firey red hair and a magnificent sword strapped to her hip; behind her was a handsom young man with dazzeling blue eyes and a black trench coat; behind him were two little girls with purple and pink hair wearing maid outfits, one with a scronfull smile on her face the other with a nervous frown on her face; finally behind them was a man with a head of a buck and his body painted blue and he carried mulitple bags in one hand that seemed to be wet at the bottom. Once they got to the front of the staff, they broke apart to stand beside each other with the red head the middle. Dumbledore gave each one of them a smile and turned to speak directing to the red headed woman, "I welcome all of you to Hogwarts, I hope you will be willing to stay here for as long as you can." The young woman stepped forward and began to speak, "we thank you for your warm welcome, Headmaster. We got the ingredients you claimed you needed," she pointed at the bags in the deer man's hands. Dumbledore nodded his head and indictated for Mr. Filch to take the bags. "I thank you, very much. Before you all go and eat, could you please tell us your names so we could thank you properly." The young woman smiled, her smile was like the morning sun, and said, "yes, of course, that seems do-able." The red-haired woman began to introduce her companions, "this," she pointed with her hand at the deer headed man, "is Dan." Dan nodded sheepishly at Dumbledore, the young woman continued, "this is Cymbeline," the little girl gave a squeak and hidden behind her sister, who scowled at her and crossed her arms. The red-head laughed and said, "this sour girl is Delaney," the little girl sniffed and stuck her nose up in the high. "And finally, this is Tristan," the red-headed pointed and Tristan bowed very low to the gleaming floor of the Hall. Some of the girls in the Hall gave out big and loud sighs, the rd-haired woman rolled eyes and introduced herself, "and my name is Rayna Lily Potter." Gasps were sounded from the walls followed by silence, everyone looked at one another and then at Harry and finally at Rayna. The person who didn't show any signs of surprise was Dumbledore, who only smiled and said, "I once again welcome you and thank you, Dan, Cymbeline, Delaney, Tristan and Rayna. Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Dumbledore looked upon the shocked faces of his students, smiled and said, "well I'm sure you are all hungry, so, LET THE FEAST BEGAN!" No one moved when the food, the delicious, tempting food, appeared on the table. All eyes were on Rayna Lily Potter, expecially a pair of very similar green eyes with black rimmed glasses, Harry James Potter.

**_Well here it is I hope it's long enough. Thank you very much for reading the first chapter. I try to get the second one next week. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed it._**


End file.
